Several projects within the Trauma Center will include efforts to examine the expression of specific proteins. Because of low abundance or the absence of enzymatic activity (e.g., the cytokines) the evaluation of many of these proteins will require specific nucleic acid and antibody probes. The Molecular Biology core will allow us to centralize expertise and instruments in a facility designed to assist investigators in the development and use of such probes. Through active participation in research seminars and workshops, the Core will also play an important training role for investigators and their colleagues.